Ich würde ewig warten
by Nelly1997
Summary: Sakura denkt eines Nachts einmal wieder zu viel nach und beschließt, auf eigene Faust nach Sasuke zu suchen, egal, was passiert.


**Hey Leute :)  
Das ist jetzt meine zweite Geschichte. Sie ist schon etwas älter und ich habe sie zwischendurch mal verändert aber ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch trotzdem. Es geht halt um Sakura und Sasuke, weil es meiner Meinung nach echt super wäre, wenn sie am Ende doch noch zusammen kommen. Muss ja nicht so kitschig sein, aber schön wäre es :D  
Disclaimer: Weder Naruto, noch die Charaktere gehören mir. Alles Rechte gehören Masashi Kishimoto.**

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß :)

„Sasuke...", flüsterte ich leise in die Nacht hinein. Der Mondschein warf sanfte dünne Strahlen auf mein Gesicht und erhellte den pechschwarzen Nachthimmel. Pechschwarz... wie Sasukes Haare und seine Augen. In den Augen hab ich mich so oft verloren. Diesen gefühlskalten, starren Augen. Ich schloss meine um mich an ihn zu erinnern. An ihn und Team 7, an die schönste Zeit meines Lebens. Eine kleine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über meine Wange und vermischte sich mit meinem Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Meine Augen öffneten sich wieder und ich streckte meine Hand zum kleinen Tisch neben meinem Bett aus wo das einzige Foto von Team 7 stand, das ich hatte. Es war schon fast fünf Jahre her, seitdem es aufgenommen wurde. Mittlerweile hat sich vieles verändert. Ich bin jetzt Medic-Nin und arbeite zusammen mit Tsunade oft im Krankenhaus. Ansonsten bin ich auf Missionen mit Naruto, Sai und Kakashi. Als Naruto von seiner Reise mit Jiraya zurück kam, hatte er sich sehr verändert. Er war erwachsener geworden und auch größer. Ich lächelte wieder. Ob sich Sasuke auch so sehr verändert hat ? Ich werde es wohl niemals erfahren. Ich seufzte leise und setzte mich auf. Was wäre, wenn ich ihn nie gehen gelassen hätte, wenn wer geblieben wäre? Vielleicht wären wir jetzt schon zusammen. Denn ich hatte immer so ein Gefühl, dass er mich nie richtig gehasst hat. Ich glaube, er hat seine Gefühle einfach verdrängt, weil es sonst umso schwerer für ihn geworden wäre sein Lebensziel zu verfolgen. Seine Rache an Itachi. Doch ich hab diesen Gedanken ständig verdrängt weil er sich doch sehr absurt anhörte. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf meine Knie die ich zu meinem Oberkörper ran gezogen hatte. Plötzlich schlich sich ein kleiner, dummer und gefährlicher Gedanke in meinen Kopf. / Sakura, geh ihn suchen! Du willst ihm nah sein und wenn du ihn nur kurz küsst, dann hast du es wenigstens getan und quälst dich nicht mehr weil du es nie getan hast als er noch im Dorf war / Doch ich schüttelte meinen Kopf um meine innere Stimme zum schweigen zu bringen. / Nein, ich werde nicht schwach sein. Und wenn ich dann wieder gehe, wird es nur noch mehr wehtun/ ich senkte den Kopf etwas mehr. / SPINNST DU ? / fuhr mich meine innere Stimme nun wieder an. / Du wirst ja schon genau so wie Sasuke. Gefühle machen nicht Schwach sondern Stark. Sie ermutigen einen Dinge zu tun, die man sich sonst nicht traut. Bitte, Sakura. Du musst es versuchen!/ So bittend und flehend hab ich meine innere Stimme noch nie gehört. Ich überlegte kurz. / Was hab ich schon zu verlieren? Ich werde nie wissen was er wirklich denkt wenn ich hier bleibe./ Und da fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich werde ihn suchen! Ich schwang mich aus meinem Bett und fing an meinen Rucksack mit allen Dingen zu packen die ich brauchte. Danach verschwand ich im Bad und duschte ausgiebig. Als ich aus dem Bad kam, zog ich mich an, packte meine Kunai – und Shurikentasche, schulterte meinen Rucksack und sah auf die Uhr: 04:45 Uhr. Dann drehte ich mich um und ging zur Tür. Als ich sie öffnete, drang kühle, süße Nachtluft in meine Nase. Ich atmete tief ein und schloss die Tür. Ich lief Richtung Tor und dachte nicht mal daran Tsunade Bescheid zu sagen, wohin ich ging. Aber daran dachte ich einfach nicht. Ich hatte nur noch einen Gedanken. Sasuke. Ich lief durch den Wald doch noch während ich lief fiel mir etwas ein. Abprubt blieb ich stehen und überlegte. / Wo soll ich denn suchen? Wer weiß wo er gerade ist? Moment... Gestern hat Naruto doch mit Tsunade über Sasuke gesprochen. Was hat sie nochmal gesagt? Naruto hat es mir erzählt. Er war danach so erpicht darauf Sasuke zu suchen, dass Tsunade ihm gedroht hat ihn von Missionen auszuschließen wenn er es tun würde. Warte … ich kann mich nicht an alles erinnern weil Naruto so schnell sprach aber er hat irgendwas von :"In der Umgebung von Konoha", und „bestimmt nicht schwer zu finden", gesagt. Ja, jetzt fällt es mir ein. Deswegen wollte er unbedingt los. Weil er so nah ist. Dann werde ich keine großen Schwierigkeiten haben./ Ich lief wieder los, immer weiter durch den Wald.

Es vergingen Tage, und ich irrte immer noch herum ohne eine Spur. Ich war erschöpft und suchte nach einer Höhle um dort zu schlafen. Auf meinem Weg hatte ich das Gefühl verfolgt zu werden. Ich spürte kein Chakra, aber vielleicht unterdrückte es jemand. Ich zog langsam einen Kunai aus meiner Tasche und stellte mich in Kampfposition. Ich untersuchte die Umgebung und konnte niemanden erkennen. Gerade als ich den Kunai wegstecken wollte, überkam mich ein Schauer. Ich traute mich nicht, mich umzudrehen. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Ein diabolisches Lachen erklang dicht hinter mir und obwohl es leise war, hallte es in meinen Ohren in dreifacher Lautstärke wieder. Dann spürte ich etwas warmes an meinem Hals und zugleich auch etwas kaltes, scharfes. Ich sah runter. Ein Kunai lag dicht an meinem Hals und lies schon etwas Blut herauslaufen. Ich drehte meinen Kopf etwas nach Rechts und bemerkte, dass der warme Atem an meinem Nacken von einem Mann kam. Ich hatte eine Befürchtung aber ich war mir nicht sicher. / Das ist doch nicht etwa.../ „Hallo Sakura, warum bist du ganz allein unterwegs?" Die leicht amüsierte aber zugleich kalte Stimme ließ mich entsetzt auf keuchen. „Sa..suke..." Ich war starr vor Schreck. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. Zu meiner Verwunderung ließ er mich los und stieß mich weg von sich, sodass ich mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden fiel. Dann sprach er wieder mit seiner üblich kalten Stimme zu mir: „Du bist noch genauso schwach wie früher, wie erbärmlich!" Er drehte sich um und wollte gehen als ich anfing zu schreien. Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr, es machte mich wütend. „WAS GLAUBST DU EIGENTLICH WER DU BIST, UCHIA? ICH BIN NICHT MEHR SCHWACH UND DU HAST NICHT DAS VERDAMMTE RECHT SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN! WAS IST AUS DIR GEWORDEN? WAS HAB ICH DIR GETAN DASS DU MICH SO HASST?" Ich atmete unregelmäßig weil ich mich zu sehr verausgabt hatte. Aber er antwortete mir nicht. „ANTWORTE MIR ENDLICH!" Ich sah ihn wütend und zugleich verzweifelt an. Zu meiner Verwunderung wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher und er kam auf mich zu. Ich ging immer weiter von ihm weg bis ich an einer Wand stand und nicht mehr weiter konnte. Er kam trotzdem immer näher bis er fast direkt vor mir stand. Ich schloss die Augen denn ich wusste, dass er mich jetzt garantiert töten würde. Ich verfluchte in Gedanken meine innere Stimme und ihre Idee. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Geräusch. Es klang wie … kreischende Vögel. Erschrocken riss ich meine Augen auf. Sasuke hatte sein Chidori aktiviert und holte aus. Aus Reflex kniff ich die Augen zusammen und wartete auf den Schmerz. Doch er kam nicht.. Iiritiert öffnete ich die Augen. Er war ganz nah an meinem Gesicht und hatte seine linke Hand neben meinem Kopf und mit der rechten hielt er mein linkes Handgelenk fest. Auf der rechten Seite neben mir klaffte ein riesiges Loch. Er hatte nicht die Absicht mich zu treffen? Er kam näher und ich erstarrte. Dann flüsterte er mir ins Ohr : „Wenn du mich noch einmal so anschreist wie eben, dann mach ich Ernst." Jetzt sah er mir in die Augen und lächelte fies. „Hast du ganz allein nach mir gesucht, Sakura ? Das ist sehr gefährlich!" Dabei klang er nicht besonders Ernst und ich sagte mit fester Stimme: „Ja, das hab ich. Aber nicht um dich zurück nach Konoha zu bringen sondern deswegen ...", ich beugte mich vor und berührte kurz seine Lippen mit meinen. Dann ließ ich von ihm ab und befreite mich aus seinem Griff um zu gehen. Doch etwas hielt mich zurück. Ehe ich mich versah, drückte er mich wieder gegen die Wand und bevor ich ihn fragen konnte was das sollte, versiegelte er meine Lippen mit seinen. Er nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hände und zog es zu seinem. Als er sich löste um Luft zu holen, sah er mir in die Augen. Es war ein sanfter, liebevoller Blick, den ich noch nie bei ihm gesehen hab. „Sakura...", begann er leise, „ erinnerst du dich noch an damals, als du mich davon abhalten wolltest, Konoha zu verlassen?" Natürlich tat sie das. Wie könnte sie es vergessen. „Ja, aber wa..." Weiter kam ich nicht. „ Weißt du noch was ich damals zu dir gesagt hab? Ich wollte noch etwas sagen aber danach hätte ich nicht mehr gehen können!" Verwundert sah ich ihn an / Was meint er ?/ „Sakura, ich liebe dich!" Ich sah ihn erschrocken an. „Wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte, dann hätte ich es nicht ertragen dich so zurückzulassen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du auf mich wartest, ich .." Doch ich legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und brachte ihn so zum Schweigen. „Sasuke, für dich würde ich ewig warten." Danach sahen wir uns einfach nur an. Er lächelte, und schloss mich in seine Arme. „Sakura, ich verspreche dir jetzt, dass ich nach Konoha zurückkehre, zu dir zurück. Aber erst nachdem ich Itachi getötet habe. Es wird mich ewig quälen wenn ich es nicht tue. Bitte, warte noch ein oder zwei Monate es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, das spüre ich. Du kannst es Tsunade ausrichten. Ich werde schnell wieder zurückkehren, versprochen!" Ich nickte stumm und er gab mir noch einen Kuss. Dann war er verschwunden. Ich lächelte und trotzdem hatte ich Tränen in den Augen. Freudentränen. Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben war ich froh auf meine innere Stimme gehört zu haben. Ich sah noch einmal in die Richtung in die Sasuke verschwunden war und flüsterte leise : „Ich nehm dich beim Wort, Sasuke." Und so machte ich mich auf den Rükweg nach Konoha mit nur einem Gedanken: / Alles wird wieder so wie früher/

**Zwei Monate Später**

Ich stand am Tor und sah zum Horizont der rosa leuchtete. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und tauchte alles in ein warmes goldenes Licht. Plötzlich vernahm ich ein Geräusch. Ich sah nach vorn und dort stand: „Sasuke..." Ich rannte auf ihn zu und er kam mir entgegen. Ich fiel ihm in die Arme und er zog mich ganz fest an ihn heran. „Ich habe dich vermisst, meine kleine Kirschblüte", flüsterte er mir ins Ohr. „Ich dich auch ,Sasuke." Er lächelte und steckte mich damit an.

Weiter hinten stand Naruto und lächelte uns entgegen.

„_Du bist wieder da, mein Freund. Endlich !"_


End file.
